


and he will play god

by calamythies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (barely), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Model Yoon Jeonghan, Oral Sex, Past Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Yoon Jeonghan Is A Tease, joshua's just trying his best, rivals!au, stylist hong jisoo | joshua, the goal is to update tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamythies/pseuds/calamythies
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan is a mold of everything that exists to irk Joshua.Every single thing Jeonghan does serves to irritate Joshua to no end. And he knows the feeling is mutual — how can he not when Jeonghan says it every single damn time the two of them meet?But a few drunken encounters result in more nights spent together in bed, and Joshua begins to think they may not hate each other as much as they like to claim.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90





	1. chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a small birthday fic for jeonghan, but here's a new chaptered fic that (hopefully) i'll finish.  
> thank u to butterhosh for being my beta reader ><
> 
> jeonghan's outfit & runway walk is inspired by leon dame! look at his video right [here](https://youtu.be/By5Pcaw9Uw4).  
> title's from play god by sam fender!

**chapter one:**

— joshua hong —

  
  


Yoon Jeonghan is a mold of everything that exists to irk Joshua. 

Devilish despite that angelic face, tongue as smooth as the temptation of the devil — Jeonghan has no shame in getting what he wants with just a flutter of his eyes and a few whispered demands. Joshua himself has been at the receiving end of that, but to his delight (and Jeonghan’s apparent disappointment), he seems one of the very few to be able to withstand the devil’s temptations. And he absolutely  _ loves _ that kind of power he holds over Jeonghan. 

It’s that same power that has Jeonghan standing in front of the mirror, having gone from almost stripped bare before being put into another set of clothes that Joshua has prepared for him.

“Can you be any slower?” Jeonghan says — Joshua would call it snapping, but the man honestly cannot do much when his torso is being gripped tightly by the corset that Joshua’s trying to tie securely. Joshua can easily make Jeonghan suffer, he knows (there are far too many things that one can do with a corset), but for his  _ own _ sanity, he doesn’t. “If I knew any better, I’d say you enjoy seeing how nearly naked I am.”

But by nearly naked, Jeonghan means an oversized white shirt draped over his body, clinging to his torso as the corset locks it in place (this will be a bitch to remove later when Jeonghan has to change into something else again), and a tight pair of dark shorts with ankle boots. This is a more feminine style, fit for the vibe that the runway is going for this month, one that Joshua has personally been looking forward to. Joshua tries to ignore the way the shirt, messily unbuttoned, reveals too much skin yet still enough to leave wonders to the imagination of any onlookers. 

“How arrogant of you, Yoon,” Joshua says, fingers holding tightly onto the strings before pulling at it. Jeonghan lets out a small, rather high pitched gasp, and he grasps onto the mirror in front of him. A small,  _ “fuck you and your sadistic ass, Hong,” _ is uttered, and it only brings a satisfied simper to Joshua’s lips. The two of them are relatively of the same height, and Jeonghan has stopped slouching ever since he became a runway model (and  _ no, _ Joshua isn’t exactly taking notes; it’s just something he noticed back in college when Jeonghan started being absent more often in favor of running the catwalks). “I’ve seen more before. You can rest assured this is nothing to me now.”

“Oh, is that so?” Jeonghan says, his voice rather unstable as Joshua now ties the corset in place. “You must have dull tastes then, if  _ this—” _ Jeonghan gestures to himself, eyebrows furrowed (and Joshua remembers that Jeonghan truly does take pride in his face and body) “—means nothing to you.”

Joshua has to laugh, and he does so just as he finishes tying the corset up. He pats the other’s back, trying to see if he’s done it right (as much as Jeonghan irks him, he  _ still _ is a professional). “I didn’t know you valued my opinion so highly that a simple comment as that would wound your pride.”

But even Joshua knows better than to deny the truth: Jeonghan  _ is _ attractive, even more so than one’s typical model. He possesses the right amount of androgyny, paired with feminine beauty and soft features. As a stylist and someone who prides himself in fashion, Joshua finds it a pleasure to be able to work with a model such as Jeonghan — but personality wise? Joshua would rather work with Junhui’s energetic ass than Jeonghan’s devious mind.

Too bad. His model for the day is the one and only Yoon Jeonghan.

“Oh,  _ please,” _ Jeonghan says, and he finally stretches, testing the outfit. A part of his shoulders is revealed, as the shirt slides down his arm, and for the finishing touch, Joshua’s placed a red floppy hat on top of Jeonghan’s head, with fishnet covering his face. The red stands out from the monochromatic colors of the majority of the fit, and it brings attention to Jeonghan’s face, to the bare skin of his neck, collarbones, and shoulder.

Joshua stops himself from gulping too obviously.

It doesn’t look very comfortable, even to his eyes, but the runway isn’t meant to be comfortable, he supposes. The runway is meant to  _ showcase, _ show off what creation their designers have made in the past few months of their lives. 

“Hell would freeze over before I started considering your opinion, Mister Joshua Hong.” 

He pauses, about to say something else that Joshua doesn’t quite catch as Seokmin, another stylist like Joshua, suddenly calls for their attention, and Joshua’s reminded that the two of them weren’t alone and have never been alone.

“We’re starting soon! All models come here!” 

And Seokmin disappears into another room. Joshua turns his eyes back to Jeonghan, who’s looking at him with narrowed eyes. Naturally, Joshua only smiles, and he folds his arms by his front, one hand holding onto his limb. 

“Now go out there and wear these clothes well, will you? Try to impress me, Yoon.”

Jeonghan scoffs loudly, and his eyes narrow at Joshua as he steps closer to the stylist, his lips curving into a competitive simper. Joshua quirks an eyebrow up, amusement glinting in his own eyes. The distance between them then disappears, and they’re face to face with a breath’s distance between the two of them. They are no strangers to the violations of personal space, as the two of them have continued to do so — or more specifically, as  _ Jeonghan _ seems keen on doing so. 

Unlike Joshua, Jeonghan is touchy, hands almost never knowing where to settle themselves (which Joshua finds rather curious, because being a model — both for runway and fashion magazines — requires the utmost grace that Jeonghan’s inability to stay still in most times  _ should _ fail to practice), and his hands find his own waist, unable to do much with the corset slightly restricting his movements. 

But like this, Joshua can see the flicker of challenge in Jeonghan’s eyes. Like this, Joshua can almost —  _ almost _ — feel Jeonghan’s breath upon his lips. Like this, Joshua can only lean in perhaps, to scare the other into putting more distance between them (but somehow, he feels as though Jeonghan’s competitive enough not to back away even with the threat of a kiss from the man he cannot stand). 

“Look at me then,” Jeonghan says, and he keeps his eyes on Joshua’s. “Watch me carefully.”

Quick seconds of silence follow after, and Joshua gulps inaudibly, barely noticeable, before his thin tiers curl into a mocking curve. “And here I thought you didn’t care about what I thought about you?”

“I lied,” Jeonghan says, and leans away with a light shrug far more nonchalantly than Joshua expected. He blinks, and meets Joshua’s gaze once more.  _ There it is,  _ Joshua thinks to himself, finds himself unable to look away. “Maybe I quite like the idea of having power over  _ you _ and your thoughts.”

Joshua raises an eyebrow, rather surprised, but before he’s even had the chance of retorting, Seokmin’s voice booms into the room once more. “Jeonghan  _ hyung! _ Where are you? We need you here!” 

It’s at that moment that Joshua and Jeonghan’s eyes break contact. Joshua watches as Jeonghan turns to the side, watches the way Jeonghan’s black hair slide down his neck (and Joshua will  _ never _ admit that he watches that moment intently, so clearly), eyes briefly flickering to where Seokmin should be. And then he walks away — but not before glancing at Joshua from the corners of his eyes.

“I’ll see you then,  _ Joshua Hong.” _

Joshua refuses to admit that Jeonghan may have won a little —  _ a little _ — this time.

  
  
  


Unfortunately for Joshua, his eyes never truly do leave Jeonghan’s figure. 

No, Joshua doesn’t have to see it live. Instead he chooses to be backstage, ready to help dress the models once they’ve walked the runway. There’s a live broadcast in the backstage with them, and Joshua finds himself stuck near it. 

Fashion runways are typically for  _ clothes. _ Clothes that are borderline on the artistic side, and sometimes they  _ do _ cross that line. They’re made to showcase the clothes that have been designed. For Joshua, these runways are fantasies, and the clothes are the dream that the models adorn to sell. Depending on the model themselves, they either become part of the dream (or in another word, a  _ component _ of said dream) or a vehicle that’s only meant to carry the dream. 

For Joshua, clothes are a type of art. While clothes are supposed to be worn by humans, which then should mean that clothes made for the runway should be created in  _ all _ or different sizes, and this is something that is still slowly being included, even in Seungcheol’s fashion agency, Gilded, they still hold the occasional runways that Joshua prefers to call  _ fantasy runways. _ Here, they sell a dream. Here, they present a world that exists primarily within the imagination of their designers (one namely Minghao).

It’s beautiful, everything that society strives to be — but a fantasy is still a dream and dreams ruin perceptions all too easily. Clothes then become the highlight of the show, and models are meant to flaunt them. Runways are an elaborate scheme, if Joshua has a say on what it means, for commercialism.

But Jeonghan,  _ oh Jeonghan, _ steals the spotlight all too easily. Whatever Joshua places on Jeonghan’s body, Jeonghan wears it as if it’s his second skin, and it  _ looks _ good. Jeonghan becomes one with the clothes, and so when he walks down the runway, it feels as if Jeonghan is part of the dream, part of the fantasy the agency is meant to sell. It’s even more irritating when Joshua finds that he can’t take his eyes off of the man’s form as he walks, confidence flowing out of each stride he makes.

It’s infuriating, because all Joshua can think of is how the corset looks good on Jeonghan’s body (and he swears he’s not even meant to think this way; he should be appreciating the clothes and not Jeonghan for God’s sake). Jeonghan walks with just the right amount of energy for the audience to focus on both the clothes and  _ his _ beauty. 

Jeonghan gives a character to every outfit he wears without fail. He doesn’t let himself get restricted by what’s considered the norm (the  _ “don’t shake your shoulders too much,” “don’t move your arms too widely,” _ and the  _ “don’t smile, don’t show anything.”) _ and instead takes a risk every time he walks down the runway. It feels as if he knows what the designers want to see, what the designers had in mind with their designs, and he isn’t afraid to test it out, wear it on his sleeve as he walks.

The runway then becomes his stage, and he becomes a character born out of the clothes he’s meant to wear.

Models aren’t meant to smile, but Jeonghan doesn’t need to smile to capture the audience and bewitch them — either to buy the clothes or something else, Joshua can’t exactly pinpoint at this point of time when the camera stays still right as Jeonghan turns around the corner, but not without looking directly at the camera. Joshua feels his breath hitch in his throat when Jeonghan raises a hand to his lips, whilst his other finds its way to his chest, and blows a kiss to the camera. A corner of his lips curls up confidently, knowing full well the effect of his actions to the audience.

Joshua refuses to admit that  _ he _ of all people feels the temperature rising, and refuses to acknowledge the knowing grin that Seungkwan gives him.

  
  
  


Seungcheol has made it a habit of celebrating after their runways. Joshua, in particular, is looking to unwind tonight. He has been restless ever since Jeonghan closed that show — which marks the 18th show that Jeonghan has closed, and of course Joshua keeps track for obvious reasons: he needs to be paired with a reputable model, even if his  _ own _ reputation is something to boast about already. Now he’s surrounded by people that are both familiar and strangers to him, not that he minds. There’s always something exciting in the unfamiliar buzz that fills the room (that his agency has rented for the night) when strangers meet under the influence of alcohol and the desire of letting go.

The woman across him is pretty and tall — give it a few centimeters smaller than Joshua’s own height (though he doesn’t personally think he’s  _ that _ tall either, even if he does look like he’s much taller sometimes) — Kim Minkyung, a model that joined their agency a year or two after its establishment. She looks at him with blatant interest that he returns with a simper on his lips; talks to him with a light voice. It should take only more comments of interest, more drops of what he knows the both of them want for tonight, and a bit more charm.

But  _ fuck. _ Joshua’s eyes keep gravitating to a particular person, eyes looking for that familiar bundle of long hair and figure. 

He blames the fashion show, truly. Or perhaps even the director. Jeonghan should _ n’t _ have been allowed to walk the way he did — because isn’t the point of a runway to focus on the clothes? But no, of course he understands what makes Jeonghan a model that has made headlines for the way he walks, for the way he incorporates a character into every outfit he adorns (discussed thoroughly with Seungcheol and Seungkwan before anything else). It’s just irritating to see how much he’s affected by Jeonghan —  _ Yoon Jeonghan, _ of all people!

“Your eyes can’t seem to settle,” Minkyung comments as she brings a glass of liquor to her lips.  _ That _ brings Joshua’s attention back to her, and he turns his eyes back to her so quickly he thinks he feels a light dizziness that came with it. “Looking for someone?”

Minkyung doesn’t look offended at all — only interested, in the way her eyes narrow a little at him, curiosity glinting in her eyes. That  _ still _ manages to make Joshua feel a little guilty, and once again irritated, because he’s in this party to  _ unwind, _ not to think about the man who seems to call all attention on him whether he’s deliberately making it happen or not.

“Of course not,” Joshua replies smoothly, though there’s that pause of surprise before he speaks. “What need do I have to look for someone else when you’re right here in front of me?”

Minkyung lets out a laugh as she lowers her glass, amused. “That’s flattering, but I think your time is better off being spent elsewhere.” 

Joshua raises an eyebrow. “And where am I even supposed to spend my time?” 

Minkyung lets out a light shrug, though a smile still plays on her lips. “Maybe start by looking for the object of your attention right now,” she says, before pausing, her eyes flickering to somewhere behind him. “Well, I don’t think you have to look for long.”

Joshua isn’t even given a chance to question her as she moves away from them, taking her glass with her as she lightly waves toward his direction. 

“There you are!” What Joshua feels next is warmth pressed against his back, and Jeonghan appears on his left side. The thick scent of alcohol reaches Joshua’s nose almost immediately that he has to raise an eyebrow. “You know I’ve been looking  _ everywhere _ for you.”

Naturally, the first question that Joshua asks is, “are you  _ drunk?” _

Jeonghan lets out a loud scoff. _So tipsy,_ Joshua notes to himself. A little too tipsy. “No. I’m not drunk. I haven’t even drunk that much yet.” He pauses. “I think. But anyway, that isn’t the reason why I’m here.”

There’s a glass of alcohol in Jeonghan’s hand and he places it on top of the bar table in front of Joshua. Joshua only tries to ignore the way Jeonghan’s hand slides down his shoulder to his arm, as Jeonghan moves in a little closer to lean against the other. 

“And what brings you here, to  _ me, _ of all people?” Joshua retorts. “Didn’t think you’d like my company that much.”

“Well, who else am I supposed to go to?” Jeonghan asks, raising an eyebrow, as if Joshua has brought up something strange. Well, is it strange? For someone who calls Joshua a rival, Jeonghan seems to move too close to Joshua more often than not. Now, isn’t  _ that _ what’s strange, not what Joshua asked? Jeonghan seems to have caught his own words a few seconds after, and his eyes widen. He suddenly moves away from Joshua, to the other side of the bar table. “Wait, I—that’s, that’s not what I meant! Stop putting words in my mouth!”

_ I didn’t, _ Joshua wants to say, but Jeonghan moves on too quickly.

“Anyway! I came here with an agenda and  _ you’re _ going to shut up and let me talk.” 

_ Make me, _ lingers at the tip of Joshua’s tongue, but he bites his words back. Jeonghan places his hand near his glass, tapping the surface lightly with the tip of his finger. Instantly, like a wave of realization, a bad feeling settles in Joshua’s guts as Jeonghan’s lips move into a confident simper, competitiveness glinting from his eyes. “Let’s have a drinking contest.”

_ This _ piques Joshua’s interest. Jeonghan asking for his demise himself? Who is Joshua to pass up such an opportunity? But he needs to know what he’s getting out of this first. “And why should I entertain you?”

“Why shouldn’t you? C’mon. Loser has to do what the winner wants! You don’t want to pass on that, right?” 

Joshua has so many reasons to say no, firstly being Jeonghan is doing this when he’s already on the verge of getting drunk (Joshua _ knows _ firsthand just how drunk Jeonghan can get when left alone to his own devices), and second, will Jeonghan even remember this? But the prospect of getting to order Jeonghan around… Well, there’s definitely  _ no way _ in hell he’s going to pass up on that, especially when he’s at an obvious advantage.

  
Plus, the party is becoming quite a little boring, isn’t it? This should be a good way to spice things up a bit.

He doesn’t know what Jeonghan’s intending to do to suggest this, but he leans in anyway, one elbow placed on top of the table as he matches the competitive grin on Jeonghan’s face with one of his own. 

“Deal.”

Jeonghan’s eyes light up, and motions for a waiter to bring them another round of drinks. 

Joshua can’t help but lick his lips in slight excitement.  _ This should be fun. _


	2. chapter two.

**chapter two:**

— yoon jeonghan —

Jeonghan is rudely awakened by the loud sounds of his alarm, followed by a blazingly pounding headache.

Sunlight burns his eyes through closed lids, and a raspy groan escapes his lips. His limbs feel heavy as his hand pats the empty space beside him, looking for the familiar feeling of his phone against his palm. It takes him a few struggling moments, and he finally finds the source of his hell. He forces his eyes open and turns his alarm off, before letting the gadget slip from his hold and back onto the bed. He pulls the blanket over his head, the sunlight annoying him — but having already awakened so rudely has his mind (somewhat) awake.

And not only that, he feels like  _ absolute _ shit.

Everything — his own heavy limbs, the bright sunlight streaming from outside the windows (why the  _ fuck _ are the curtains spread open anyway?), this damn headache — is irritating him, and he just wants to go back to sleep  _ so,  _ so bad but his phone suddenly rings and he just feels like throwing everything at anything.

Who the hell let him drink? (He would have sworn that he would never drink again, banning himself from even just  _ thinking _ about it, but he knows himself well enough to know that it’s a futile struggle against his own personality.)

But he grabs his phone again anyway, albeit reluctantly, and answers the call. “You better make this quick,” his voice comes thick with sleep, throat dry and it hurts a little to speak, “or I swear to  _ God _ I will haunt you and the generations after you.”

“Whoa there, Hannie,” comes Junhui’s amused voice from the other line. Junhui sounds too awake and too fine for Jeonghan’s liking. “Was just calling to check in on you. I thought you were dead from how much you drank last night.”

Jeonghan groans. “Ugh, tell me about it.”

“Yeah, I can definitely hear that bad hangover.” Junhui laughs, and Jeonghan feels the sudden urge to smack the man. Sadly, Junhui isn’t within his reach right now. “Good to hear you’re alive. You remember you have a shoot with me later tonight, so make sure you’re sober enough by later, alright?”

“What?” Jeonghan groans again, and he shifts so that he’s facing the other side of the bed, lazily holding the phone to his ear. “You’re making me work  _ after _ a party?”

“Hey, no one told you to drink  _ that _ much,” Junhui retorts. Jeonghan hates that the younger man is right. He can vaguely remember his manager reminding him that he has a shoot the day after the party, but he got carried away anyway—and what happens after that? “Just sober up, Han. Go sleep for the rest of the day but make sure to be human enough tonight.”

Once again, Jeonghan groans, but this time in defeat. “Fine, fine. I’ll be alive later. But what happened last night? Can’t remember a single fucking thing.”

A rather long pause follows after that, which causes Jeonghan to furrow his eyebrows. That alone confirms that something  _ did _ happen last night, and Junhui isn’t telling him. Thinking about his memories from last night is a surefire way of getting another round of pounding headache — which, by the way, hasn’t left him alone until now — but his curiosity is also piqued.

“... I guess nothing much? You were just drunk as hell, Hannie,” comes Junhui’s answer, a tad bit too late. “Last night felt pretty much like a fever dream.”

“You’re making me want to hit you, Junnie.”

Junhui gasps, as though scandalized. “I answered your question and you’re going to hit me? How very rude of you, Yoon Jeonghan!”

“You’re not telling me everything!” The raise of Jeonghan’s voice sends another wave of pain to his head, and a groan follows after. He lays on his back this time, reaching out to hold his temples with his free hand. “Nevermind, fuck. I don’t want to think.”

“Yeah, go get that beauty sleep instead, babe,” Junhui says with a teasing tone and a light chuckle.

“Now you’re  _ really _ making me want to hit you.” This only elicits a louder laugh from the younger, and Jeonghan can only heave a deep, exaggerated sigh. “Go. I don’t want to hear your voice right now, it’s too fucking early.”

“Oh, c’mon, you love me.”

“You’re pushing your luck.”

Junhui lets out another hearty laugh, and this time, Jeonghan can’t help but roll his eyes, even if there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. “I’m hanging up. Try not to die, yeah?”

“I’m already failing.” Jeonghan shares Junhui’s laugh, albeit a little small and low. Junhui bids his goodbye and the call stops. Only then does Jeonghan notice that he received several text messages over the course of his few hours of sleep. Honestly, when did he even go home? He forgot to ask Junhui all the necessary questions, and he sighs at his own stupidity. 

There are a few texts from Seungcheol and Junhui, asking him about his condition, which of course, Jeonghan ignores — well, not completely. He types in a single reply to Seungcheol  _ (“i guess ims till alvie”) _ and proceeds to look through the next pile of messages. What he doesn’t expect to see is Joshua’s name in one of the text messages, with  _ more _ than one text. If that itself isn’t surprising, the content of the texts is even more surprising.

Jeonghan’s eyes narrow, but he clicks on the conversation anyway.

  
  


**_annoying hong_ **

_ > you might be surprised to find yourself in bed _

_ > but since you’re so wasted i decided to be a doll and  _

_ brought you home. _

2:04AM.

_ > and _

_ > you owe me money for puking on my shirt.  _

2:05AM.

**_jeonghan yoon_ **

_ please tell me that’s the text of what i did < _

_ extent* not text wtf < _

_ did i do something stupid last night? < _

_ jun doesn’t want to tell me shit < _

10:56AM.

**_annoying hong_ **

_ > and so the demon lives. _

_ > i never knew your mouth could be so dirty this early _

_ in the morning. _

_ > how’s your hangover coming? _

10:59AM.

**_jeonghan yoon_ **

_ i feel like i want to die < _

_ but you didn’t answer my question < _

11:01AM.

**_annoying hong_ **

_ > hm, you mean how stupid you went for last night? _

_ > you challenged me to a drinking contest when you were _

_ already drunk. _

11:01AM.

  
  


Jeonghan can only curse silently. Of course his drunk self just had to do something  _ so _ immensely stupid he’s ashamed of himself. He can only imagine how it actually went down — because for some reason, his alcohol tolerance is shit for how many times he’s indulged himself in alcohol. And  _ no, _ he isn’t exactly an alcoholic. Stress just becomes too much sometimes, so it can’t be helped if he wants to indulge himself every now and then, right?

  
  


**_annoying hong_ **

_ > i can tell you’re regretting everything right now. _

_ > and honestly? you should. _

_ > you told me “loser has to do what the winner demands.” _

_ > and guess who lost? _

11:04AM.

**_jeonghan yoon_ **

_ fuck me < _

11:04AM.

**_annoying hong_ **

_ > you wish, yoon. _

11:05AM.

  
  


Reading Joshua’s texts helps ring a bell in the back of Jeonghan’s mind — which is unfortunate, really, because he could have at least used John Locke as a defense if he couldn’t remember it (something about how if one can’t remember the memory, then it isn’t “them” anymore per se), but he knows Joshua wouldn’t buy it anyway. He can remember walking over to Joshua after watching—no, scratch that, Jeonghan was  _ not _ watching him, no. He walked over to Joshua after seeing the lady he was accompanying (Jeonghan can barely remember the face, much less the name — but he can remember her being pretty tall, being  _ pretty _ and that fact apparently didn’t sit well with his drunk self).

God. No one should ever let him decide or be on his own when he’s drunk.

**_jeonghan yoon_ **

_ you think i want to fuck you? < _

_ don’t flatter yourself < _

11:06AM.

**_annoying hong_ **

_ > you were the one who said it, not me. _

11:06AM.

**_jeonghan yoon_ **

_ oh shut up < _

_ and? what’s your demand, mister winner hong? < _

11:06AM.

**_annoying hong_ **

_ > hm. _

_ > i’ll tell you soon. _

_ > for now, why don’t you focus on your shoot _

_ later? _

_ > quite unfortunately for you, i won’t be there. _

11:07AM.

**_jeonghan yoon_ **

_ oh thank god < _

_ don’t think i can handle seeing your face while < _

_ i’m hungover _

11:07AM.

_ why not just tell me about it? < _

_ get it over with < _

11:08AM.

**_annoying hong_ **

_ > and now where’s the fun with that? _

_ > patience, yoon. _

11:08AM.

  
  


Joshua may not have thought of something to make Jeonghan do, which is surprising in itself. One would think that having been rivals — or is  _ enemies _ the better term? — would have made either of them pull up a long list of what they’d like the other to do. But Jeonghan has more pressing problems to worry about than Joshua’s lack of ideas to make him do. Yes, like the photoshoot he has later tonight. 

He’s going to make Seungcheol pay for making him work after a party.

(Not really. When all is said and done, Seungcheol is his boss as well as his college friend, and Jeonghan can only sigh at that.)

  
  
  


The next time Jeonghan meets Joshua is for another photoshoot scheduled a few days after the party, because Seungcheol rarely lets his models be alone with people that he doesn’t trust as much (a result of the many,  _ many _ unpleasant experiences the models have had in the past). And in those days, Joshua has never said anything about their bet.  _ But _ they have started texting more often for some reason. At first, it’s Jeonghan who initiates the whole conversation, persistently asking about the bet because  _ damn it _ he’s curious and he needs to know. But Joshua is as stubborn as he is, or maybe even more so, because not even once has a hint been dropped.

So Jeonghan has been left clueless as to what Joshua has planned, and it’s making him restless.

“Just tell me what it is already, Hong!” Jeonghan insists for the nth time that day, and Joshua lightly chides him as he holds Jeonghan’s jaw in place. The man is a stylist as well as a makeup artist (Joshua’s truly talented with his hands, Jeonghan supposes), and so he’s left with doing Jeonghan’s makeup for the shoot. Joshua, as Jeonghan has seen over the years, tends to be more hands-on with his job. 

“I said patience, Yoon,” Joshua replies smoothly. He makes everything sound so much sweeter with that honeyed voice of his, even when there’s an additional firm tone to his words. “Don’t be impatient.”

Efficient and skillful as always, Joshua does everything in that calm, collected manner of his. And Jeonghan truly dislikes the way he’s easily riled up while Joshua’s standing perfectly fine in front of him, looking down as he traces Jeonghan’s lips with a nude lipstick. Joshua does it so easily, coming from so many opportunities of working together, because Joshua seems to know just what suits Jeonghan perfectly, what makes him prettier, what makes him more enticing to the audience.

Even at this distance between the two of them, Jeonghan isn’t dense enough not to feel  _ something _ thrumming underneath the surface of what they show to the world, but  _ fucking _ Joshua still remains as calm as ever.

But of course, he isn’t going to let Joshua get away with this. If Joshua’s living in his mind rent free, then Jeonghan’s going to make sure  _ he _ stays in Joshua’s mind after this. 

Jeonghan’s outfit for one portion of the shoot is rather simple, he thinks. His long hair is lightly curled, glossed that it looks as if it’s wet. On his torso is a see-through white dress shirt, long sleeves tight until his elbows before loosening from there onwards, and there’s a low and wide v neck reaching just above his abdomen, exposing his collarbones and the skin of his chest. Matching with it is a pair of dark silky loose pants, hanging around his legs.

And to finish the look off, they decided that a thick black collar would do the trick.

Now Jeonghan’s sitting on a maroon colored couch, bare footed as he waits for the photographer to give him the go signal. But before that, he lets his eyes wander around, looking for one person and one person only. 

It doesn’t take him long to find his object of interest. Joshua stands behind the photographer, arms crossed, and their eyes meet. Jeonghan’s breath hitches in his throat briefly, because Joshua’s eyes are dark with something that Jeonghan can’t quite place just yet — and like everything else Joshua does, Jeonghan is  _ intrigued. _ He’s curious, far too curious. How  _ far _ can he push Joshua?

And Joshua meets his curiosity with amusement. Jeonghan keeps his eyes at the man, cocking his head to the side as though challenging Joshua once more. This time there’s no alcohol, no handicap for him. This time, it’s  _ Jeonghan’s _ territory, and he doesn’t intend to lose.

Like before, Jeonghan wants Joshua to watch. So he parts his lips, mouths,  _ watch me, _ as though no one else’s with them; as if it’s just the two of them.

He sees Joshua’s eyes darken even more, and he  _ knows _ he’s going to win this game.

  
  
  


Getting into the zone is second nature for Jeonghan, as natural as it is for him to breathe. It comes with both talent and experience, hard work and the desire to be better every single day. He knows he’s good looking and he knows how to use it, flaunt it. He knows how to use his body to entice temptation, knows how to use his face to elicit the reaction he wants to get. The sounds of the camera are as normal as the city buzz to his ears, the feeling of all eyes on him just the same.

This is  _ his _ territory, his world. This is where he strives best, and this is how he’s going to win against Joshua Hong.

Joshua standing by the photographer works to Jeonghan’s advantage, because then Jeonghan can steal glances; can gauge how much he’s affecting Joshua, and  _ oh _ how he loves to see the calm demeanor that Joshua wears too perfectly crack even just the slightest bit with a deliberate flutter of Jeonghan’s eyes, a well-timed parting of his lips, and a casual movement of his hand.

There’s a rush of excitement that thrums inside his veins at the thought of Joshua watching so intently, at the thought of having this much effect on the ever so calm Joshua Hong. So when he leans back against the couch, he makes sure to glance briefly at Joshua as he spreads his legs enough for him to place a hand in between his limbs, holding the edge of the couch, before his visage goes lax and passive. He meets the camera’s lens, but not without seeing the way Joshua’s eyes narrow.

What follows the shutter of the camera is a smooth, coy curve of Jeonghan’s lips — he’s won, and the both of them know it.

  
  
  


“What do you think you’re doing?” says Joshua during the small break in between the photoshoot, time that should be spent changing into the next outfit Jeonghan is supposed to wear. But somehow, amidst the crowded room, Joshua finds a rather secluded area hidden from plain sight to bring Jeonghan to. They don’t have much time, they both know that — Jeonghan is the only model they’re supposed to focus on for today, and someone will be looking for the missing model  _ soon. _

But Jeonghan finds even that exciting, as he leans against the wall, Joshua suddenly seeming taller standing right in front of the man. There’s little distance between the two of them, and it seems to Jeonghan that Joshua isn’t going to let him escape — not that Jeonghan’s planning to. 

He thinks he likes seeing Joshua like this: losing the calm edge, unable to control himself. Jeonghan thinks that’s natural — after all, who wouldn’t love to see how much effect they have on their enemy? But there’s something about seeing Joshua like this right now that makes Jeonghan’s breathing a tad bit heavier, a tad bit slower, and his heart beating faster. 

(A voice in the back of his mind tells him this shouldn’t be something that someone he considers an enemy makes him feel, but he pushes that thought down against his better judgement.)

“What do you mean?” is what Jeonghan replies with, a hint of a knowing simper on his lips. 

“Don’t play coy with me, Yoon. You know  _ exactly _ what I mean,” Joshua says, and he steps closer to Jeonghan. Jeonghan, by instinct, tries to take a step back, but the wall behind him stops him from doing so. Joshua places an arm on the side of Jeonghan’s head, his other hand against the wall beside Jeonghan’s body, and he leans closer, their breaths mixing and dancing together. “So? What are you planning?”

The distance makes Jeonghan inhale sharply, silently, and Jeonghan can only hope that Joshua doesn’t hear it. Jeonghan’s gaze flickers from Joshua’s eyes to his lips, and he can’t help but think that it’ll be so easy to just lean in. Joshua’s lips are pink and thin, almost delicate looking — Jeonghan wonders if they’ll be soft, wonders about how soft they’ll be against his  _ own— _

Fuck. Jeonghan wants to kiss Joshua  _ so _ bad. The voice in his head is right. This isn’t something he should feel about Joshua, his  _ enemy _ of all people. But if the look on Joshua’s eyes is telling him anything, it’s that Joshua feels the same — what they’ve been trying to keep at bay ever since so many years ago is starting to make itself known, pushing through the lids they have placed upon it.

Or perhaps it’s always been  _ there, _ but they’re both too stubborn to admit because doing so means  _ defeat. _

“It’s working, isn’t it?” Jeonghan says, and a hand of his reaches out to touch Joshua’s top with a light hold. He doesn’t pull Joshua closer, no. He isn’t going to be the first one to give in. He wants Joshua to be the first, wants to see him rid himself of control and just  _ give in. _ “You’re here right now because it’s working.”

Joshua doesn’t speak for a few seconds, as though digesting what Jeonghan has just said. But he doesn’t move away nor does he lessen the distance between the two of them. Instead they stay the way they are right now — with Joshua’s arms trapping Jeonghan in, unable to escape even if he wanted to.  _ If _ he wants to. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Yoon.” Joshua’s voice drops low, and Jeonghan finds himself gulping in response. “Don’t start a game you won’t finish.”

Both of them are playing with fire, and Jeonghan keeps on fuelling it. It burns so greatly, too strongly that he himself has to question how they’ve managed to let it continue for so many years already. They’re both twenty-seven, and yet here they are, still acting the same as from when they were freshmen. But they dance among each other’s flame, playing with fire in a way that burns them  _ both _ simply because neither of them want to give in first.

It’s their pride, Jeonghan thinks, that has made this gone on for so long.

But that makes this all the more fun, doesn’t it?

A corner of Jeonghan’s lips curls up, and he decides to be a little bolder this time. He lets go of Joshua’s shirt in favor of letting his hand trail northwards, touch lightly dancing against the fabric, moving close enough to barely touch Joshua’s torso. He can feel the deep inhale Joshua makes, and Joshua stares him down. 

“But you like it, don’t you? You want it.”  _ You want me, _ lingers at the tip of Jeonghan’s tongue.

Joshua doesn’t say anything, and for a moment Jeonghan thinks he’s spoken wrongly, that he may have assumed the wrong thing—but then Joshua’s suddenly leaning forward and Jeonghan’s eyes almost immediately flutter close.

“Jeonghan hyung, have you gotten into the next set of clothes yet—”

But before their lips can even touch, Seokmin’s voice breaks the silence they’ve fallen into, and Joshua’s too quick to move away from Jeonghan. The sudden disappearance of Joshua’s presence and warmth near Jeonghan leaves the older man feeling a little empty. He’s left with barely seconds to recompose himself as Seokmin pops into view.

When he finds Jeonghan and Joshua, Seokmin’s gaze flickers from Jeonghan to Joshua alternatively, no doubt becoming curious about the current states of the two — if there are even any obvious changes, and Jeonghan hopes not. 

“Um, are you guys busy or—”

“—He’ll be ready soon,” comes Joshua’s quick reply, and though seemingly normal, Jeonghan knows the man is still as affected as he is. How Joshua is capable of regaining his composure that quickly, Jeonghan will never know (and quite frankly, it amuses him as much as it annoys him). “His outfit is ready. Help him get into it, will you? I have something else to attend to at the moment. I’ll come back for retouch.”

_ Sneaky, _ Jeonghan thinks to himself as Seokmin nods in cheerful agreement, successfully distracted from his own curiosity. 

Or not.

Because when Joshua leaves, Seokmin is already too close to Jeonghan and asks the older man a question, “were you guys making out?”

And Jeonghan almost chokes on his own saliva. “What?  _ Where _ did that even come from?” As Seokmin opens his lips to answer, Jeonghan raises a hand and waves it dismissively. “You know what, nevermind. Just—Just help me get dressed, won’t you?”

Seokmin stares at Jeonghan momentarily, before nodding. “Fine, but I’ll ask you about it again later! Or else I’ll tell Seungcheol hyung.” 

Jeonghan groans. He can only hope Seokmin forgets about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it! ❤  
> please note it's not edited hehe  
> inspo for jeonghan's outfit right [here!](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6a/a2/5b/6aa25bd69872b88afe4b1ee2626f4dfd.jpg)


	3. chapter three.

**chapter three:**

— joshua hong —

The first time Joshua meets a Yoon Jeonghan in his life dates back to when he was still nothing but someone who was new to the South Korean soil, having just moved from Los Angeles half a year prior. He was nineteen, and Jeonghan had just turned twenty then, if he remembers correctly. It may have even been Jeonghan’s birthday, but Joshua hadn’t known them well enough back then to actually be sure.

It was during a party Joshua had attended on one of his first weeks in college, as he was invited by Seungcheol — who at the time, Joshua had thought to only be just friendly enough to extend an invitation to the new kid in town (but later down the weeks, Joshua would learn that Seungcheol was simply a warm person in general, one that easily opened up to people; and around that same time, Joshua would be adopted into Seungcheol’s circle of friends, a group of three other men who were each unique in their own right). 

The first time Joshua meets a Yoon Jeonghan goes like this: the place that Seungcheol has rented for the night, for a party that wasn’t really open for just  _ anyone. _ All those invited were people his circle of friends knew, most of which were all strangers to Joshua (but he  _ did _ try his best to get to know them, as much as he’d often slip into English). And deep after midnight, quite literally a majority of them were drunk, some enough to pass out on the couch, and others still dancing with whatever Jihoon would play on the speakers. 

_ (Despite hailing from the United States, Joshua has never been too keen on letting go during parties. He has always preferred to stay on the sidelines, watching the others with amused interest with a cup of alcohol in his hand. This wasn’t his first party, no, but it was simply that he prefers watching his friends get drunk enough to forget all the stupidity they’ve done, and the only way to do that is to stay sober. _

_ Besides, someone has to take care of them.) _

Joshua had stumbled onto the second floor as he looked for a comfortable place to hide in. Junhui had just passed by him then, with a wolfish grin on his lips and a thick scent of liquor that followed after him. “Have you seen Jeonghan?” Junhui asked, stopping just as soon as he took a step past by Joshua. 

Joshua had shaken his head  _ no, I didn’t see him the whole time I was here, _ and Junhui had dragged his own weight back downstairs, grumbling a  _ he owes me something how dare he try to run away? _ before completely disappearing into the shadows born out of the walls, with the lights being more focused on where the majority of the people should be. The second floor was off-limits, something about leaving Seungcheol’s personal stuff alone and all those things that Joshua could barely remember as the high from the party made him feel a little light headed.

Seungcheol’s friends, however, were practically VIPs, so Joshua, even if he was a little new to this gig, to whatever habit Seungcheol had when it came to hosting parties  _ (“To destress,” Seungcheol would say. “A stressed man needs something to lessen the stress!” and Joshua never truly understood why parties did the trick, but Seungcheol  _ was _ indeed rather stressed recently, so Joshua said nothing and smiled), _ had access to the so-called forbidden floor.

But perhaps Joshua should have followed Junhui downstairs instead, because along with the music that sounded a little distant from where he stood, he could hear soft, hushed voices from one of the rooms. Curiosity rang in his head, causing him to stop in his tracks just as he lifted his drink to his lips. The voices had been so silent he thought he was just hallucinating it — it really wouldn’t be that strange nor would it be the first time; alcohol did a lot of wonders to the human body.

It only became a bit louder, not enough for the others to hear, but just enough for him. So naturally, ridden with a slightly intoxicated mind, it was too easy for him to give in to his own curiosity. 

The first time Joshua meets Yoon Jeonghan goes like this: the source of the hushed noises was a room with a door that was slightly ajar, and what entered Joshua’s sight when he stood by the door, eyes narrowing through the space, was something that brought heat to his whole being, cheeks flushing with a sort of warmth that came from his surprise and the sudden rise of temperature in the room. 

Two bodies entangled, one on top of the other, fully bare for the world to witness if they had known to peek through this particular door. Joshua recognized one of them as Seungcheol on top of a perfectly beautiful stranger, head buried into the stranger’s neck as he moved his hips against the stranger. The stranger whispered Seungcheol’s name, lips parted wide, eyes shut close as his fingers dug on Seungcheol’s back, one hand pinned by the wrist with Seungcheol’s larger one. 

Dark with nothing else to illuminate the room other than the moonlight, the stranger looked absolutely  _ alluring, _ with his long purple hair messily spread around his face, ruined pink lipstick and swollen lips; with his legs folded to his chest, toes curling with every thrust, skin flushed with pink from warmth and tainted with bites. 

Joshua didn’t notice how his breaths grew heavier, how he hadn’t blinked ever since his eyes fell upon the sight. The image engraved itself deep into his mind, and his hold on his drink tightened a little. 

And then the stranger turned his face to the side, and their eyes  _ met. _ Joshua thought he felt his heart skip a beat when the stranger looked at him with such prettily dazed eyes; thought the stranger would alert Seungcheol about Joshua’s presence.

But instead the stranger’s lips curled into a kittenish simper. When Seungcheol almost turned Joshua's way, the stranger held the man’s face and forced Seungcheol to kiss him instead. The kiss seemed to have an incredible effect on Seungcheol, because then his movements became faster, erratic. And the stranger’s moans became louder, with more abandon this time, obviously losing care if the world outside the room heard them.

Joshua felt his pants tighten around his crotch.

  
  
  


Days later, Joshua learned about the stranger’s name: Yoon Jeonghan, an up and rising runway model who had recently come back from Paris after closing a show. And when their eyes met once again and the same kittenish simper adorned Jeonghan’s lips, Joshua knew that he would never truly be able to forget the first time he’d met Jeonghan.

  
  
  


It’s a little after the sun has set and given way to dusk, and the world basks in purples, blues and pink. The world then, becomes something similar to a painting, turns the world into what Joshua would say as a toned down version of its daylight — harsh, bright and buzzing with life — and a softer version of its nightlife — veiled like a beautiful lie, hushed whispers of sin. Befitting of fall’s fashion week, he supposes. It makes Paris look even more…  _ romantic, _ if he dares say that. Almost magical, as though Paris itself is waiting for people to entice within its rose-colored web, and he is almost one of them.

_ Almost. _

Amidst the world brightened by the spotlights laid in a line, Jeonghan enters the scene like a god — and Joshua knows that Jeonghan knows how easy it is for the supermodel. Despite being surrounded by models of the same caliber as Jeonghan, there is always something about the man that has every head turning toward his way, eyes gravitating to him in a way that one simply can’t resist. 

Joshua, unfortunately, is one of those who he thinks may as well be bewitched at this point. 

Jeonghan’s hair is longer this time of the year. By the mid-September, his hair — now black as midnight — has gone a little past his shoulders, tied into a low ponytail, and it looks  _ so _ good on him. The urge to run his fingers through that silky hair fills Joshua to the brim, but instead he keeps his arm folded by his stomach, watching as camera flashes fill his sight. 

But despite the audience, Joshua meets Jeonghan’s eyes. 

Like always, Jeonghan’s eyes scream confidence. But tonight there’s something different, because the moment from weeks ago is still vivid and clear in both of their minds. Joshua  _ knows _ because there’s a darker glint in Jeonghan’s eyes when their gazes meet contact. The ghost of Jeonghan’s breath dances on Joshua’s own lips, and Joshua can clearly remember the way Jeonghan’s eyes easily flutter closed, the distance between them lessening—

“—A penny for your thoughts?” 

Joshua blinks, and when he looks at Jeonghan’s direction again, the model is already giving his attention to the cameras. Joshua looks to the intruder of his thoughts with a light shrug. Seungcheol doesn’t look too convinced with the simple shrug Joshua makes, raising an eyebrow at the younger man’s answer.

But what could Joshua even tell? That all he can think of right now is kissing the man he’s claimed to be his rival for almost seven years? It’s amazing how far both of their prides can take them — seven years since their first year together in college, up until they’re full grown adults with strong careers backing them up.

But even now, at age twenty-seven, Joshua feels utterly captivated by the jet-black outfit Jeonghan adorns for the runway tonight: the coat is uniquely designed in a way that it’s almost as if it’s a crop top, but its midriff continues in fishnets that hug his form  _ too well. _ It curves at his hip bones, which then dips inside his pants. Despite the monochromatic get-up, Jeonghan still manages to stand out.

Or perhaps that’s just him, being biased?

“You aren’t being subtle with your… well, say,  _ thoughts,” _ Seungcheol says, and Joshua can only sigh.

“Whatever are you talking about?”  _ Ah, yes, Joshua Hong. Play dumb, even though we all know you’re fooling no one. _

“You think no one notices how you two look at each other?” Seungcheol says with an incredulous tone, and at this Joshua has to avert his gaze rather childishly. 

He can’t help it with Seungcheol sometimes — even when they’re the same age (with Seungcheol still being older by three or so months), Seungcheol has an aura that gives him a sense of authority around others, even if Joshua’s well aware how much of a baby the man can be. 

“Seriously, man, it’s been  _ years. _ How are you still not fucking yet?”

Joshua almost chokes in his own breath, but he’s quick to recover to shoot Seungcheol a look: an eyebrow raised inquisitively. “You were sleeping with him for more than half those years.”

Seungcheol looks  _ scandalized, _ and it’s not like Joshua’s wrong either — Seungcheol and Jeonghan didn’t seem too keen on hiding the fact that they’ve been sleeping together (or maybe Jeonghan just has an exhibitionist streak that Joshua has always suspected from the man), but before he can get a chance to talk, another presence makes themselves known by popping in between him and Joshua, a hand on both of their lower backs. 

“So you admit it? You want to fuck Jeonghan?” Junhui says, in his best mimicry of Regina George’s tone. Joshua heaves another sigh. His friends still have a habit of acting as though they’re still high school students (even if he hasn’t met them in highschool), and it is at times like that Joshua forgets that they’re full-grown adults.

“Leave me alone. And  _ no, _ I do  _ not _ want to fuck Jeonghan, thank you,” Joshua says, a bit more firmly than his earlier tone. 

Seungcheol and Junhui look unconvinced, as usual. This isn’t the first time they’ve talked about this, nor does Joshua think it’s the last. Junhui even lets out a  _ laugh, _ before snickering knowingly. “Sweetheart, you can’t claim you hate him and look at him the way you do at the same time,” he says, gesturing to Jeonghan’s general direction in the distance.

Joshua’s eyes, however, seem to find Jeonghan all too easily despite the crowd. Right now, Jeonghan is with his fellow models, most of whom Joshua recognizes from the shows that he’s attended in the past. It almost —  _ almost _ — feels nice to watch Jeonghan like this, because he always has this cunning, mischievous visage whenever he talks to Joshua, but with others, there’s a different feel to it. A little nicer, but more distant, if he has to place a word on it.

“See? Is that the look you give someone you hate, Cheol hyung?” 

Junhui’s voice takes Joshua out of his reverie, and he turns back to his two companions with a pair of rather wide eyes. “What look are you talking about now?” Joshua forces out, clears his throat quietly. 

“Please, you’ve been like this ever since Jeonghan—” 

“—ever since I what?” All three of them almost jump out of their skin when they hear Jeonghan’s voice. They all turn to Jeonghan’s direction at the same time, and the first one to recover is Junhui — ever the quickest to bullshit his way out of life, and Joshua doesn’t know whether he admires that skill or not. For now, he’s grateful for it, because now Junhui’s walking over to Jeonghan and placing a hand on Jeonghan’s back.

Joshua’s eyes slightly narrow at that. 

“Ever since your last runway. You made headlines last time, didn’t you?” Junhui says quickly. Jeonghan seems rather suspicious, however, but the man truly cannot ignore a compliment even if he wants to; even if he’s showered with it every single day in his life. Joshua can only hope that Junhui distracts Jeonghan enough, because their words still swirl in his mind.

“And I’m supposed to believe you’re talking about  _ just _ that?” Jeonghan replies, to which Junhui shrugs with a light smile on his face. “Anyway, Seokmin was looking for all of you earlier. Thought I’d get you guys myself. Show’s starting in a bit, apparently.”

“Apparently,” Junhui repeats.

Jeonghan hums, leaning against Junhui this time. It’s a sight for sore eyes, Joshua thinks — two of the agency’s prettiest models all over themselves like this. “You know how they are. Let’s go. I’m getting  _ bored _ of talking out there.”

“Yeah, I think we should go. You two would need retouch,” Seungcheol says. Joshua only nods, trying to pretend that he’s acknowledging their talk as the other three begin walking to the direction of the show. He follows a little after.

And yet Junhui’s words repeat in his mind, and raises a question: how does he even look at Jeonghan?

  
  
  


Parties seem to be one of the few constants in Joshua’s life. This time, it’s the end of the fashion week and everyone seems to aim to lose themselves tonight — not that much, he thinks in the back of his mind, because cameras are still rolling, people are still watching. But alcohol adds more than simple bravery — it gives one the desire to be free, to care less and let go. There’s something enticing about the idea of having no restrictions, of  _ freedom, _ so to speak.

But too much of it is  _ bad. _

This will be Joshua’s reasoning for whatever’s about to happen tonight, as he finds himself standing alone for the first time tonight. In his sight, near and clear, stands Jeonghan and Mingyu together, the latter being a fashion photographer that’s been with them since Joshua’s second year in college. Naturally, this isn’t the first time Joshua’s seen the two together. They’re  _ all _ in the same group circle, all of whom have stuck together for their big dreams and big steps that only all of them can push forward with. 

Kim Mingyu is a gentleman, adorable despite his towering height over the majority of his friends. Big in built, yet soft and gentle. His confidence is almost enough to match Jeonghan’s, whose touches are becoming more frequent, and Mingyu seems to answer them just the same. This is harmless —  _ supposed _ to be harmless. They’re just flirting. Jeonghan’s flirting with someone else again. What’s new, honestly?

Exactly.

It  _ isn’t _ new.

Yet there’s a sliver of irritation that makes itself known in the back of Joshua’s mind, and he doesn’t  _ (refuses to) _ understand why.

He raises his glass to his lips, taking another shot. Now, Joshua normally doesn’t drink too much, even if his alcohol tolerance is better than most of his friends — even Jeonghan, who drinks far more than he does. But as the scene in front of him begins to unfold, as Joshua catches Jeonghan’s gaze (he thinks he does, thinks he sees that mischievous glint on Jeonghan’s eyes once more — ever so permanent, ever so fox-like), the more his irritation grows.

Why he’s even irritated, he doesn’t know.

Thus he blames the alcohol in his system. There’s no other explanation for the irritation that continues to grow from within him, because if it’s not the alcohol, then what is it? 

He thinks Jeonghan’s deliberately doing this. He catches Jeonghan’s gaze every now and then, and with each time their eyes meet, Jeonghan’s touches increase even more. Jeonghan’s still continuing the game they’ve started from years ago — an unspoken game with an unspoken rule, that whoever’s the first to give in will be dubbed the loser. 

And they’re both too prideful for that.

But tonight, Jeonghan seems determined to fuel the flames. They have rested calmly within Joshua, completely under his control, but years of spending time together seem to have given Jeonghan some sort of an upper hand — he knows what to do to make Joshua tick, to make him lose his composure, to make him  _ stop _ thinking the way he always does. It’s a talent of Jeonghan’s, Joshua thinks, to be in tune with emotions; to be able to understand them in a way Joshua wishes he could.

Mingyu leans down as Jeonghan beckons him closer, and the latter moves in, raising a hand to cover his lips as he whispers something in Mingyu's ear. They share a knowing laughter between themselves, and Joshua thinks he’s had  _ enough _ watching.

He places his glass down on the table, not before taking in one last quick gulp of the drink, and he saunters toward the two, both of whom seem unaware that he’s coming close. But Joshua knows that Jeonghan notices — there’s no way he wouldn’t, because everything Jeonghan seems to do tonight is to irk Joshua and it’s  _ working. _

“Yoon,” Joshua calls in lieu of a greeting the moment he stops in front of the two. “We need to talk.”

Mingyu seems surprised. Jeonghan doesn’t. That confirms Joshua’s suspicions that Jeonghan is deliberately doing this — to rile Joshua up, and then what?  _ What for? _

“Can it wait? I’m still talking with Kim Min here,” Jeonghan replies, lightly waving a hand toward Mingyu’s direction. 

“Oh, if it’s important, then I’m fine with you leaving, hyung,” Mingyu says, and Jeonghan shoots him a look. 

Joshua pointedly ignores Mingyu, his mind still laced from the irritation he feels from what he has just witnessed. “You heard him. We need to talk, Yoon.” 

And he swears this is because he doesn’t want Jeonghan to run away when he reaches out to grab the older man’s wrist and pulls him away to a more secluded place. He ignores Jeonghan’s questioning, doesn’t think it matters when Jeonghan isn’t even fighting his hold (and he thinks he can hear a hint of a smile in the tone Jeonghan uses as he speaks — Jeonghan thinks he’s won, and Joshua only wants to prove him wrong).

It isn’t hard to find a secluded place when they’re at a party in a rather grand venue. There’s a pillar hiding a particular area with shadows, and Joshua pushes Jeonghan against the walls without warning. Jeonghan gasps, and a wave of deja vu hits Joshua — and as much as he wants to ignore it, he can’t. He remembers trapping Jeonghan in his arms, remembers  _ talking, _ and then  _ leaning in— _

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Yoon,” Joshua says, and like before, he isn’t keen on letting Jeonghan run away, traps the older man in between his body and the wall. Jeonghan meets his gaze, lips parted, as though he finds this side of Joshua interesting. “Drop it before you regret it.”

It takes Jeonghan a few more moments before answering, and when his answer does come, Joshua finds himself a little surprised.

“And what if I don’t want to drop it?” Jeonghan says, lids dropping halfway. “What are you going to do about that, Hong?”

It feels as if those words trigger a switch inside Joshua — one that forces him to let go of his defenses, to  _ give in. _ His pride screams at him, but he doesn’t care, no, not now. All that sexual tension between the two of them, stretching over  _ years _ that even sleeping with other people doesn’t feel like it’d be enough to satiate whatever it is that thrums under the surface, emerges and pulls at Joshua to just  _ take  _ it.

So he leans in, eyes closing, and he captures Jeonghan’s lips with his own. 

Jeonghan’s lips are soft against his, and the already parted tiers give Joshua the entrance he needs to lick on the other’s lower lip, before slipping his tongue through their liplock. Impatience colors their kiss, paints the vigor of Joshua’s movements. He feels Jeonghan’s hands find their way to his shoulders, grasping onto them briefly, strongly, before wrapping his arms around Joshua’s neck. Joshua places one hand on Jeonghan’s waist to keep the older in place, feeling the other’s knees almost buckle.

Whatever game they’ve been playing has gone far too long that the moment their lips touch, it feels electric — Joshua can feel his body sing in brief satisfaction, before said satisfaction quickly transforms into something else: desire, want. He craves for  _ more _ — more than just a kiss, more than just  _ this.  _

He pulls away moments after with reluctance, and the both of them pant quietly, their breaths mixing in with the lack of distance between their faces. For a moment, there’s silence, just them catching the breaths.

But Jeonghan is the first to break it. “Fuck me, Hong.”

Joshua’s eyes widen a little, but he’s quick to recover himself. His surprise morphs into one of confidence as a corner of his lips curls into a simper, and he raises his other hand in between them to hold the older’s chin, brushing his thumb over the latter’s lower lip. “Oh, I will, Yoon,” he breathes out. “I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t even think of playing this kind of game again.”

Much like Joshua expects, Jeonghan smiles coyly. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspo for jeonghan's outfit right [here](https://twitter.com/jeonghammie/status/1286789786007732224?s=20)!  
> updates might be every weekend, but we'll see ><


	4. chapter four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO terribly sorry for not updating for the past two months alksdj i died bc of uni, but here's an early christmas present! hope you guys like it... i don't write smut often so just a heads-up!

**chapter four:**

— yoon jeonghan —

  
  


Jeonghan doesn’t quite remember how they ended back all the way to the hotel with how they can barely distance themselves from each other. But somehow (by sheer will, Jeonghan reckons), they managed to reach Joshua’s room back in the same hotel Jeonghan’s staying at — perks of having their company pay for them, even if they can pay their own just as easily.

Joshua’s lips feel so, _so_ good against Jeonghan’s, enough that Jeonghan almost doesn’t notice the way the bed feels soft as his back touches the mattress. Intoxicating — he can’t decide if this is the effect of the alcohol he’s drunk for the night or if this is just how Joshua is, because even the latter is believable. Joshua has always been a temptation, often a game that Jeonghan has found himself loving over time — Joshua answers every tease, every challenge with one of his own; knows how to play the game that Jeonghan has played and excelled in for so long that Joshua felt — _feels_ like a breath of fresh air.

And Joshua’s tongue is delicious inside Jeonghan’s mouth, the kiss messy and passionate without control. Jeonghan easily finds Joshua’s hair, tugging at it as he tries to take control of the kiss — but Joshua doesn’t back down. Instead, Joshua pulls away, Jeonghan’s tongue almost chasing after the younger’s tiers, and he straddles Jeonghan’s thighs. There’s a confident smirk in Joshua’s lips, as he pulls at his tie, making Jeonghan gulp silently and easily throwing it to the side. Not once did Joshua leave the eye contact, almost as if enchanting Jeonghan to focus on Joshua and Joshua alone.

It works magnificently. The temperature rises within the centralized bedroom, and Jeonghan watches Joshua with complete interest, as the latter quickly makes work with the buttons of his shirt. Once it’s discarded and thrown to the floor beside the bed, Jeonghan can’t help but swallow inaudibly at the sight that greets him. 

He knows that Joshua has been working out more recently (how can he not know? Seungcheol talks about it too many times for his liking and his boss doesn’t even notice it), but even that knowledge isn’t enough to make him feel ready for the view. Joshua is just rightly toned, and Jeonghan’s suddenly filled with the urge to touch the man — which he does without shame, letting his hands glide up the other’s arms.

“Like what you see?” Joshua says with a confident lilt to his voice.

Jeonghan has to let out a small chuckle, but he can’t deny it even if he tried. The two of them are already in bed, what more can he say when he knows it’s too late to deny that he wants Joshua? But he supposes he can make this a little more fun, and he mimics Joshua’s confidence with a simper of his own. 

“Been preparing for this day, weren’t you?”

Joshua’s quick response is a scoff, before he moves a hand to trace the lined up buttons of the top of Jeonghan’s fit with his fingers. “Don’t flatter yourself,” he says, even if his eyes say otherwise. His gaze is dark as it lingers at Jeonghan’s outfit. It’s as if those words are already forgotten when he speaks his next words, “you really look pretty in this suit… Say, what do you think about getting fucked in it?”

Jeonghan has to raise an eyebrow. “And you think Seungcheol would let you?” he replies, thinking about how Seungcheol would have reacted to the fact that the designer clothes he gave Jeonghan would be covered in sweat, sex and cum for the night — but Jeonghan, quite frankly, doesn’t find himself all too against it.

“I’m asking for _your_ consent, not Seungcheol,” Joshua says sternly, as though chiding Jeonghan. “As much as I’d like to fuck you in all your glory in fishnets, I’d rather not have you be uncomfortable.”

  
So Joshua is a gentleman even in bed — and this doesn’t surprise Jeonghan, now that he thinks about it. Joshua may be a little shit on good days (scratch that, _not_ just good days — it’s every hour they meet, every second they spend together, and Jeonghan really has to wonder what it is that’s made him stay despite their relationship right now), but he has never failed to respect boundaries. Jeonghan sees it in the man’s interactions with others, sees it in their _own_ bickering that happens whenever their eyes land on one another.

Jeonghan doesn’t know why that thought makes his chest feel light — consent is the _bare_ minimum, and is always important, but Joshua straddling his thighs and asking for his consent seems to have done something to his alcohol riddled self — so he pushes the feeling down. Feelings, whatever the fuck they are, will have to be something his sober self will worry about (if he even remembers this sensation within his chest — the light, fluttery feeling he doesn’t want to admit), because all his mind and body want at this very moment is to get fucked.

As thoroughly as possible, which he knows Joshua will deliver, because that’s just Joshua. That’s just _them._ Always wanting to prove something to the other, always wanting to impress the other, always wanting to one up the other. It’s an unspoken competition of sorts, starting from the first time they met after Joshua walked in on Jeonghan fucking Seungcheol.

He remembers the way Joshua’s eyes stayed focused on him back then, the way their eyes met as though Jeonghan didn’t have another man in between his legs then, pounding into his ass.

“I don’t mind,” is what he finally decides on. And to prove his decision, he tilts his head a little to the side, his lips curling in what might be a taunting simper to the other lad. “How kinky. Have you always thought about how you’d fuck me in my clothes?”

Joshua doesn’t seem deterred. In fact, he almost matches Jeonghan’s mien. “I’d be a fool if I didn’t think about it even once,” he says, and begins to unbutton the top of Jeonghan’s suit, revealing more and more of his skin, his collarbones, his chest, while the fishnets stay tight against his torso. “I’ve thought about how it’d feel to fuck you in the same clothes I dressed you in. I’ve thought about how it’d feel to fuck you during the short breaks, maybe let the others hear how good I fuck you too. Wouldn’t you like that?”

The image Joshua plants in Jeonghan’s mind is vivid, clear and everything that takes away Jeonghan’s breath as he imagines it, and Jeonghan just has to let out a groan. “Fuck, Hong—”

“—Joshua. Call me Joshua, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan’s name sounds _so_ good in Joshua’s tongue. The way Joshua easily shifts between his English and Korean accents astonishes Jeonghan even up to this day, and Jeonghan lets out a sharp inhale. “Kiss me, Joshua. _Take me.”_

Joshua doesn’t waste any more time. Their lips meet in once again a messy kiss, lips crashing together as their tongues dance with one another, hungry for more, _craving_ for more. Joshua pulls away but not for long — his lips find their way to Jeonghan’s jaw, leaving light kisses as Joshua trails down the outline of Jeonghan’s face. One of Jeonghan’s hands glides up from the lower area of Joshua’s back, fingers digging into the other’s skin when Jeonghan feels Joshua suck at the spot above his collarbone, gasping when Joshua bites a little too hard that Jeonghan knows it’s going to leave a mark.

“Joshua—Shua, they’ll _see,”_ Jeonghan says, thinks about how it’ll be a bitch to cover up once work comes around. Junhui would be the first to notice it, first to grin knowingly because he _knows_ a little too much about Jeonghan and Joshua, about this dance of fire they hold with each other.

To Jeonghan’s surprise (and delight), Joshua only leans away enough so that they can see each other eye to eye as his hand pushes Jeonghan’s top to his sides, exposing his buds to cool air. Jeonghan shivers as he watches a mischievous light glint in Joshua’s eyes (and only then does he take heed to Junhui’s words — that Jeonghan and Joshua truly are similar in so many ways). “Let them see. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Joshua touches Jeonghan’s nipple with his fingers, while he leans down on the other to give it a tentative lick. Jeonghan squirms underneath the touch, a soft noise escaping parted lips breathlessly. “You’ve always liked flaunting it. Loved it when people watched; when they _knew.”_

Joshua’s words barely register in Jeonghan’s mind, but he refuses to give up control all too easily. Even as Joshua flicks his nipple, a nail lightly scratching against the bud and Jeonghan lets out a shaky, high pitched breath, Jeonghan doesn’t want to give Joshua the satisfaction of being _oh_ so pliant all too early. “And you liked it when _you_ watched, didn’t you?”

Jeonghan knows that Joshua knows what he’s talking about. All those years ago back in college, when Joshua was still nothing but a stranger to the motherland. Jeonghan remembers all too vividly despite the alcohol hazy in his mind. He remembers the way Joshua stood outside the door left ajar due to Seungcheol’s enthusiasm. He remembers the way Joshua looked at him, the way Joshua watched him as though he wanted Jeonghan even when his _own friend_ was fucking Jeonghan—

“I did,” Joshua admits, and Jeonghan feels even more turned on by how easily Joshua admitted it. “How could I not? You looked pretty getting fucked like that.”

It’s easy for Jeonghan to imagine Joshua watching, with the same pair of eyes he’s held back then and right now — but he thinks it’s much, _much_ better when it’s Joshua who’s touching him like this, a participant rather than an audience. Joshua’s touches are warm against Jeonghan’s skin, and Jeonghan thinks that Joshua’s lips feel so, _so_ good on his body.

(He’ll blame the alcohol for his thoughts and getting carried away tomorrow, even when he isn’t even _that_ drunk.)

“I bet I’d look prettier if you fucked me,” Jeonghan says, and Joshua huffs, amused. 

“Patience, angel,” Joshua replies with another flick of Jeonghan’s nipple, eliciting a muffled moan from the latter. _Angel_ is a name Jeonghan’s partners like using with him — they say the nickname fits him too well, except he isn’t purity and innocence, but temptation and wanton. He knows Joshua knows that he likes it, judging by the cocky grin on Joshua’s face right now. “Do you remember the bet? Can you repeat the dare for me?”

Of course Jeonghan _does._ It isn’t as if Joshua’s kept him on his toes for not telling him about the bet, no, _not at all._ But Jeonghan nods anyway, raising an eyebrow. “Loser has to do what the winner demands…” His eyebrows then furrow. “Are you seriously going to use that bet on me _right now?”_

“That’s right,” Joshua says with a slightly evil glint in his eyes. Jeonghan never thought there’d come a time where he’d see Joshua like this. “I’m using the bet right now. From here onwards, angel, no talking until I allow you to. Do you understand?”

_Fuck._ Joshua being in control _is_ sexy, and Jeonghan isn’t usually one to give up control easily to his partners. Even Seungcheol has gone for his demands before, and has always opted to follow what Jeonghan wants. Seungcheol aims to please and Jeonghan likes it when he’s in control, at an advantage. 

But there’s something different to when Joshua hovers over him, making him feel as if he’s so much smaller than he actually is. Joshua’s presence is an overwhelming contrast to Seungcheol, and Jeonghan thinks he can no longer blame alcohol for this feeling. There’s something utterly exhilarating at the thought of having to surrender to someone for the first time in a while.

Because giving up control _isn’t_ Jeonghan. He lives to destroy the norms, refuses to submit. But there’s something about Joshua — the beautiful mixture of dominance and chivalry — that makes Jeonghan want to give it a try.

“Joshua—” Jeonghan’s thoughts are lost when Joshua licks his nipple once more, his words easily transitioning into a moan of the other’s name. 

“It’s a yes or no question, angel. Do you understand?” 

Joshua looks so cheeky, that Jeonghan’s tempted to say no — just to see how far Joshua would go to get the answer he wants, but he ultimately decides against it. He wants to be fucked _good,_ and if having to obey means he’ll get it, then he thinks he’ll try. He bites on his lower lip, before nodding. “Yes, I understand.”

Satisfied, Joshua smiles, sits up from his position. Jeonghan’s hands fall to his sides, as he looks at Joshua with anticipation. “Good boy, angel,” he says, and the praise heads straight into Jeonghan’s dick unfortunately. Jeonghan hates it (not really). “Before anything else, what’s your safe word?”

At this, Jeonghan takes a moment to answer. “Just colors. Yellow for pause. Red for stop.” It’s easy to remember, simple yet usually enough to get the message across. 

Joshua smiles again. “Good. Don’t hesitate to use them at any point,” he says, to which Jeonghan nods. He almost parts his lips to say something — perhaps something along the lines of _“just fuck me already,”_ but it does make him feel a little more at ease. It’s rather… comforting to know that even in his drunken state, Joshua still cares about his partner’s wellbeing and pleasure. Not a type of person Jeonghan sees a lot in his sexual partners.

Joshua moves so that he’s able to unzip Jeonghan’s pants, with the latter lifting his hips up so Joshua’s able to easily slide his pants off of him. Jeonghan has to shiver lightly when cool breeze kisses the hot skin of his legs, parts of his complexion he thinks are now a shade of vermillion. 

Upon letting his pants fall, Joshua raises an eyebrow when his eyes grace Jeonghan’s figure. “You wore your underwear above the fishnets?” he asks, eyes then moving to meet Jeonghan’s. Jeonghan can only reply with a sly smile, and he raises a hand to his lips, knuckles lightly touching the soft, rosy flesh.

“Like it?” 

“You really wanted to get fucked tonight, didn’t you?” Joshua says, amused. “And what did I say about talking?” 

Jeonghan keeps his smile. He can’t help it — he knows it riles Joshua up, judging by his reactions. But Jeonghan has to wonder: what would happen if he lets Joshua take full control of the bedroom? His mouth parts at the thought.

_Next time,_ he thinks to himself. And he catches himself with that thought.

Will there even be a next time?

Jeonghan’s underwear comes off next. 

  
  


When Joshua looks back up at Jeonghan with his mouth around Jeonghan’s cock, pretty lips wrapped around the head, Jeonghan feels incredibly light — and hot. With his legs spread wide with Joshua’s hands on his thighs, Jeonghan holds onto Joshua’s hair, fingers tugging at the locks, while his other hand settles on the pillow underneath his head, gripping onto the soft fabric. Dear _God,_ Joshua’s so good with his lips and tongue.

He takes Jeonghan easily in his mouth, tongue darting carefully as if looking for the places that would make Jeonghan cry out in pleasure with just that very muscle, seeking to make Jeonghan come undone. And Jeonghan will forever blame the tension between the two of them that has stretched over so _many_ goddamn years that he’s so easily weak under the man’s touch. 

The fight doesn’t die down from his throat, no. Instead it grows the weaker he feels, the more he feels his legs shiver as his hips try to thrust into the younger man’s mouth. But Joshua keeps him pinned down, and Joshua looks up at Jeonghan, his amusement evident in his eyes, and Jeonghan’s confident that if he doesn’t have his dick in Joshua’s mouth then he would have seen the smug grin that the man has on his lips now. He can _feel_ it.

But knowing that doesn’t do anything but increase how turned on he already feels. There’s something in this cockiness that makes him want to retaliate, but there’s also a part of him that knows that Joshua would tease him to no end if he were to speak against what he’s been told to do. So Jeonghan bites his lower lip harshly, words that threaten to come out of his mouth now drowned by the moans of pleasure that Joshua keeps teasing out of him. 

Joshua _knows_ how to make Jeonghan feel good — makes Jeonghan think where Joshua got this experience, but his mind is too riddled with wanton that he doesn’t really ponder on the question for much longer. Every movement of the man’s tongue, vibration that comes from deliberate chuckles sends Jeonghan closer to the edge, and when Joshua looks up at him to meet his eyes, as though watching Jeonghan’s expressions carefully, Jeonghan can’t help but feel his cheeks light up even more, heat already spreading to his ears and neck and whole body.

A loud, breathy _“Shua!”_ falls from Jeonghan’s tongue when Joshua moves down his cock, taking more of Jeonghan’s length until Jeonghan’s certain he’ll feel the back of Joshua’s throat _soon—_ “I’m, I’m going to come, Shua,” Jeonghan both chokes and whines, a warning, but this doesn’t seem to deter the younger man.

If anything, Joshua only pushes Jeonghan to his limits by going even further down, the tip of Jeonghan’s cock now touching the back of Joshua’s throat. The warmth of Joshua’s mouth makes Jeonghan shiver, makes his legs shake and Jeonghan comes unceremoniously right there and then even when he’s pulling at Joshua’s hair for the man to pull away. But instead, Joshua stays there, letting Jeonghan spill into his throat, own eyes getting slightly glassy. 

That sight, that fact alone is more than enough to take Jeonghan’s breath away even more than Joshua already has. Joshua shouldn’t have this much effect on him, Jeonghan thinks to himself absentmindedly in the back of his mind.

“I warned you,” Jeonghan says when Joshua finally pulls away, watches the movement of Joshua’s Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows Jeonghan’s cum. Joshua’s tongue darts to lick whatever remnants are on his lips, and he only hovers above Jeonghan’s body, placing a hand beside Jeonghan’s head, careful enough not to pull on any hair, while his other hand is still on Jeonghan’s thigh, keeping his legs spread. 

“And I don’t really mind, so I did it,” Joshua replies, and he leans down, breath dancing above Jeonghan’s lips. He presses a chaste kiss — almost too soft for Jeonghan’s liking, for what he’s expecting out of this — and he stays close to Jeonghan’s face with little distance between their noses. “Do you not like it?”

“I wouldn’t let you kiss me if I didn’t,” Jeonghan replies before he holds onto Joshua’s neck with his hand, pulling him down to crash their lips against one another once more.

  
  


**_the love of my life ❤_ **

_ > it’s fucking 11PM we have a flight at morning tomorrow _

_ > where are you? _

23:47

**_the love of my life ❤_ **

_ > hannie istg if you don’t reply rn _

00:01

**_the love of my life ❤_ **

_ > oh my god are you really at joshua’s? _

_ > are you guys finally fucking? _

_ > thank GOD _

_ > have fun then, hoes! _

00:04

**_the love of my life ❤_ **

_ > oh and don’t forget the hickeys _

_ > you have work soon _

_ > cheol’s going to whoop your ass if you end up having hickeys all over _

00:05

  
  


Jeonghan clutches the blankets tight, knuckles trembling as his face is pressed against the pillows. Joshua’s long, slender fingers are cold inside Jeonghan’s warm hole, slick with lube that allows for smooth movements. Jeonghan has to wonder if Joshua is deliberately taking his time, going ever so slowly while stretching Jeonghan out. Jeonghan doesn’t even need _that_ much preparation (well, perhaps he _does_ — the last time he slept with someone was a month ago; he finds that Joshua slips into his mind more often than the man should), but Joshua’s movements are confident and each with purpose. 

When Joshua touches _that_ spot once again, Jeonghan keens and trembles with his ass in the air. Joshua’s hand feels so large holding onto Jeonghan’s waist to keep him in place, and Jeonghan wants to see Joshua’s face so badly; wants to see what Joshua’s thinking while Jeonghan can’t help but react to his ministrations, the small thrusts, the light yet purposeful touches, and the gradual addition of fingers. 

Joshua is both a gentleman and a tease in bed, and Jeonghan now knows why people _want_ to be taken to Joshua’s bed. 

A curl of Joshua’s fingers inside him has Jeonghan whimpering loudly, and his hold onto the sheets tightens even more. He’s dripping pre-cum, and it irks Jeonghan how easy it is for Joshua to lure him back to his peak all too easily. “Joshua—Joshua, I’m ready, just fuck me already—”

“—And what did I say about talking without my say so?”

Jeonghan whines as Joshua stops his movements. His walls clench around the man’s digits, desperately clinging for _more._ “Just take me—fuck me, Shua, I can take it.” He won’t say _please,_ no. He’s already lost that bet. Begging at this point will take a good hit at Jeonghan’s pride and he isn’t ready for it. 

Joshua lets out a chuckle, amused. “I’ll let it slide this time,” he says, and then he’s pulling his fingers out of Jeonghan. Jeonghan’s hole clenches around nothing, craving something to wrap around.

That statement registers a little late in Jeonghan’s mind, quite the belated, _“oh, there’s going to be a next time,”_ blending with his other thoughts, effectively pushed away when he finally hears the opening of a condom packet. Jeonghan makes sure to look behind him — or at least try to, and he barely sees Joshua’s figure lining up behind Jeonghan, a hand still on the older’s waist as Joshua _finally_ decides to give Jeonghan what he wants. 

It takes quite a lot of Jeonghan’s resolve not to thrust behind when he feels the tip of Joshua’s cock lightly against his rim, and for a moment, he thinks Joshua’s trying to teases him again because the man isn’t moving as quickly as Jeonghan wants him to — but when Joshua pushes in, slowly at first, careful, there’s a long, pleased sigh that escapes Jeonghan’s lips. His body burns lightly with the stretch Joshua’s girth forces him to, and it only makes Jeonghan want more.

“You really do look prettier like this,” Joshua says, and the praise makes Jeonghan _keen._

Joshua gives it to Jeonghan — everything that his drunk self would have wanted and more when Joshua begins moving his hips, thrusting deeper, faster. Joshua’s movements now lack the patience the man’s had when he was playing with Jeonghan’s body earlier, roughness coloring the man’s demeanor and it shows in the way Joshua pushes Jeonghan down with one hand, the other resting on the side of Jeonghan’s face to help himself up. 

The sounds that Jeonghan makes are too sinful to be heard by anyone else, and yet he doesn’t shy away from letting his voice echo within the room. Instead he makes sure Joshua hears him — loud and clear as day even as the sun has long set and dawn will most likely approach in a few hours. This pace feels more suitable to their drunken state, Jeonghan unable to even hold onto Joshua as he begins to reach his speak, weakening even more when he feels Joshua’s breath dancing above his ear even for a mere brief moment.

If Joshua’s talking, Jeonghan doesn’t exactly realize it — all he can focus on is how good Joshua feels so good _inside_ him, how good Joshua makes him feel, and how close he’s becoming to his high.

All he can think about is _Joshua, Joshua, Joshua, Joshua—_

It’s Joshua’s name that falls from his lips when Jeonghan comes into the sheets, and Joshua follows after a few stutters of his hips. He feels light and high, his body slightly trembling every now and then as he tries to calm down. Joshua falls on top of Jeonghan then, but not enough to suffocate the older. Instead, Jeonghan seems to find comfort in feeling the way Joshua breathes against him, their breathing falling in sync if only due to their distance — or lack thereof.

Joshua hasn’t pulled out yet, both of them catching for their breath. It is only a few more minutes earlier that Jeonghan decides to speak once the cloud of pleasure has escaped his mind.

“Not a word of this to anyone, Hong.”

“I don’t think we have to say anything, actually. I believe Junhui is looking for you.”

“Oh, _fuck.”_


End file.
